Episode 3400 (21st March 2003)
Plot Outside The Woolpack, Diane tells Bob to come in for breakfast, Bob asks why she didn't tell him about Viv's cheating, Diane apologises, Bob thanks her for letting him stay; at the Hopes, Donna is making toast for Viv, she tells her to pull herself together and not give up on Bob, Viv wants to know if she is a nasty person, Donna says yes; at The Woolpack, Louise tells Bob not to take Viv back, Diane disagrees, Bob says he loves Viv but doesn't think he can forgive her, Jean arrives to see Bob, they go for a drink in the bar; at the Hopes shop, Charity asks where Viv is, Emily says she is resting, she tells Charity that they are taking Debbie to The Woolpack for the line dancing night, Charity says she isn't going, Emily asks if she is still going to see Debbie next week; Laurel buys some more cleaning products; Bob and Jean are in The Woolpack, Jean asks what he is doing and if he wants to go back to Spain with her, Bob asks why he would want to get back together with her, he realises that this was her plan all along, Jean insists that Viv is a tart, Bob says he might get back with Viv, Jean is angry and can't believe it, she tells Bob not to come crying to her when Viv lets him down again; at Dawn and Terry's, Jean is preparing to leave to go back to Spain, Jean tells Dawn that Bob is thinking about getting back with Viv, Dawn tells her off for telling Bob about Vivs adultery, Jean says her goodbyes; in The Woolpack, Diane tells Louise to go easy on Viv as Bob loves her; Jack arrives to see Diane, he asks if the line dancing is still on, he asks after Bob, Diane says Bob is doing ok, Terry arrives for a drink, Bob is short with him, still not happy about the marriage; in The Antique Barn, Betty picks up an expensive statue, she is angry at how much things are; Steph pretends that the statue is worthless, Rodney vows to get it valued, Steph leaves and phones a friend about the "worthless" statue. At Pollard's Factory, Pollard stops Lisa and asks about his diary as it is empty after April, Lisa tells him that he has been elected for Hotten Employer of the Year Award; Pollard is disappointed that he doesn't have any other engagements in his diary; Lisa is excited about the award; Pollard looks wistfully at his mayor photograph; in The Antique Barn, Steph's friend arrives, Rodney looks suspicious, Rodney leaves them to it; in The Woolpack, the line dancing evening is underway, Jack buys Andy and Stephen a drink, Andy tells Stephen that he is adopted; Katie and Donna arrive and see Elaine looking lonely, Donna asks if Bob is ok. He hardly speaks to her, Louise asks him to change the barrell, he leaves, Donna is upset; Andy tells Stephen about his real dad, Katie and Donna join them; in The Antique Barn Steph shows Tommy the statue, Tommy says it is worth £200,000. Steph is excited, they agree to a 50/50 cut; in The Woolpack, Donna asks Stephen to dance but he refuses; Viv arrives to see Bob, Louise isn't happy about it; Bob is sitting alone in The Woolpack's back room, Viv enters, she wants to talk to him. She tells him she isn't a very nice person and she will make it up to him; Pollard is having a drink whilst the line dancing is going on; Elaine asks Donna to get a drink with her as the boys won't dance with them; in the back room Bob won't believe that Viv will change, she insists that she will; Bob says he needs time to think and he isn't coming home yet; Lisa asks Debbie during a break in the dancing if she would like to come and look at family photos, she accepts; Pollard is sat alone at home drinking, he is worried about the mayor elections; Diane goes to The Woolpack backroom to get Bob to go back to work, Viv is left alone; Laurel gets Bob up to dance, Viv watches. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Harry Ledbetter - Robin Bowerman *Tommy Arnold - Brian Southwood *Head Line Dancer - Natalie Young *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Pollard's Factory - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,420,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes